Teeny Tiny Fairies
by FTknowitall
Summary: Probably multiple pairings' kids or something. Wow, this summary was worse than last time. Rated T be because of possible future foul language.


Possible collection with popular Fairy Tail pairings' kids.

I NO OWN FAIRY TAIL

* * *

"Hey, shrimp. What do you say about having a kid?"

Levy spat out her drink all over the table.

"WHAT?! We just got married! Are you crazy?!" She cried. "You can't be serious!".

"Don't worry, shrimp, I wasn't."

"That's good. But do you REALLY need to call me "shrimp" every single time you address or refer to me? We're married now. Can you just call me by my name?"

"No." Gajeel grinned. "So-"

"WE ARE NOT HAVING A KID. Drop it."

And so, the topic was absolutely taboo for 5 years until the day that Levy found out that she was pregnant.

* * *

Gajeel spat out his drink all over the table.

"WHAT?!"

"I said, I'm- ohh, you heard me the first time." Levy sighed.

Gajeel seemed to have regained his composure.

"What will we name it? Um, what about-"

"Any names about or around the word steel, iron, or any other type of metal will be rejected. And Gajeel Jr." Levy yelled and pointed a finger at Gajeel as he opened his mouth again. "_ESPECIALLY_ IF IT'S A GIRL."

"Well, what about..." Gajeel sighed.

"GAIL!"

"Huh?"

"Gail! That's what we should name it! Gale if it's a boy, and Gail if it's a girl! It's a mix between both of our names!" Levy shouted enthusiastically.

"What about middle names?"

Levy was so caught up in her name yelling frenzy busy spinning around so energetically, that she didn't even hear him. Then she fell over into Gajeel and dozed off instantly.

"Shrimp..."

* * *

A few months later... Levy was in Poryluscia's small house, with all of her good friends surrounding her.

"Good luck, Levy-chan!" Lucy called.

"Thanks, Lu-chan." Levy tried to smile back, but even that cost her an effort.

"You don't have to smile for us now." Lucy told her gently. "It's fine."

"Thanks..." Replied Levy softly.

"Bunny girl's right, shrimp. Save your energy and smiles for our kid." And with that, all of them except for Gajeel were harshly told to get out by Poryluscia.

A few hours later...

* * *

"Aw. It's teeny like you, shrimp."

"Yeah. And it cries like you do when I stomp on your foot." Levy retorted.

And then, it was quiet, except for a voice muffled by the door, yelling: "BUUUURRRRRN!" outside of the room. Then, "Natsu, shut up! You shouldn't use your dragon hearing to eavesdrop on such a sweet, private, family moment! And Poryluscia will chase us all back to Magnolia with her broom if you're being too disruptive!"

"Flame-brain and bunny girl. Typical." Gajeel muttered. "I should probably go and let them in now so Flame-brain isn't lectured by that monster of a wife."

"Hey! Don't call Lu-chan a monster! She's nice! And... Don't open the door yet. I want to cherish our first moments as a real family."

Then, Gajeel leaned down, and kissed the teeny baby on the head. It was something he had never ever considered doing. Then again, there was a pretty big list of stuff that he had never even thought of before and after he joined Fairy Tail. Join Fairy Tail. Protect the girl he nearly killed. Start liking the girl he nearly killed. MARRY the girl he nearly killed. Fight alongside Fairy tail and that Flame-brain idiot. Etc etc. And finally, this.

"What is the world coming to?" He hummed to himself.

* * *

6 years later...

"Mama! Can I go over to Auntie Lucy and Uncle Natsu's house to play?" A girl with blue hair, but spiky, like Gajeel and Levy's hair mixed together, asked to her mother.

"Why do you need to go over there again? You spend way too much time there already. You need to spend more?" Grumbled her father. "That flame-brain idi-"

"NO!" Shrieked her mother. "I will not let you needlessly expose our child to profanity! So what if you were when you were little! That doesn't mean you have to infect our child's purity also!"

"-is a bad influence on her." He continued.

"And you're not?!"

"Mama! Papa! Can I go, pretty pleeeaaaase?" Gail asked. "I asked nicely! And don't worry, I won't let Uncle Natsu be a bad influence on me! If he does something that hints even a little at a bad example, I'll tell Auntie Lucy and she'll beat him up for me!"

"Fine, you can go, mini-shrimp. Just make sure you're home in time for dinner!" Called Gajeel. Then he turned to Levy. "Are you sure it's not Bunny girl who's a bad example?" He asked quietly.

Levy pretended not to listen.

THE END (for now)! Please Read and Review if you liked it and think I should write more on different couples, or just about Gail Redfox!


End file.
